My Only Sunshine
by alexendria.wilson
Summary: What if Bilbo had another chance, But it costs him? Sort of evil Bilbo AU, Thorin lives AU
This is my first fanfiction ever so it won't be like 100% great and perfected and all that.

It is an AU where of course Thorin lives, and another one where the evil in the ring effects Bilbo, and starts to give him dark powers -creepy music- The AU wasn't worked on that much so i'm mostly using my imaginatoin on that one.

DISCLAIMER: Some things will be wrong I have only watched the hobbit, the last time i watched the lord of the rings was like when i was 4-7?

I'm not an professional writer either, so pacing will be off, and things might be rushed. This chapter is going to be split into a few parts. for a little while, until i write the rest aha

They will be combined later on.

With this being said, enjoy!

* * *

My Only Sunshine

My only sunshine...

My only sunshine...

You make me happy...

When skies are grey...

You'll never know dear...

How much I love you...

So please don't take my sunshine... away...

What was Thorin to Bilbo? A friend? A crush? He would never be able to find out. Was he just a passing phase? That must be it. The only attractive dwarf (Fili and Kili of course, but they were to young, well at least it appeared so, they must be young adults, right?) He must be delusional, Being away from people that long, except for a small group. He will get over it. Oh was he wrong, for he found out, Thorin was his everything, Bilbo was in love with him, he revolved around him, as if Thorin was the sun, and Bilbo was merely a worthless planet. His sun... Thorin was Bilbo's sunshine.

He felt like he was drowning, His head lay on thorins chest, no longer breathing, but dead. The air was cold, and the smell of death was everywhere. BIlbo felt like his heart shattered, He couldn't breathe. How could this happen? All these things were whurring through his head at a rapid pace. He not dare open his eyes, for if he did he'd see him. His lifeless gorgeous body. The body of the loved one he lost. "How could I let this happen?" He whispered to himself, his voice full of dread, and shame. Everything was going dark, he felt light headed, He heard his name being called in the distance, but it sounded so far, so very far away...

Bilbo blacked out, for who knows how long. He felt wet. Very wet in fact. Was he under water? He couldn't open his eyes. Or move for that matter, he started to panic. But just as he started to panic, he heard a calm, beautiful voice. "Bilbo... do not fret. You are alright." Bilbo heard a calm, female voice say. "You are to wake up, and it will be the day before your adventure." Bilbo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. What kind of dream is this? Is he dead? An orc must have smashed his head in while he was crying over Thorin's dead body. "No, you are very much alive dear boy. I felt your sorrow, and wished to aid you. I am Jewel, some call me fate. That ring you bare is more powerful than you think Bilbo, and now that you're in a universe that is not yours, yur spirit is much more stronger, that ring will be aswell, it may change you. You can not take it off until thorin is saved. it is the only thing keeping you, an your spirit here." He heard the voice reply. "Oh, that re-assuring" Bilbo thought, and swallowed hard. "I wish you luck Bilbo." The voice stated, as it started to drift away into nothingness.

Bilbo's eyes shot open, he was under water. but very shallow water, he shot up, pain soarign through his body as he did so. Bilbo closed his eyes, everything stung with pain. He gasped for air as he surfaced, feeling like his lungs were about to burst. His eyes shot open once more, and Bilbo looked around. ...He was in his washroom. He looked down. His clothes from Laketown were still on, further inspection showed he still even had his sword. Bilbo reached into his pocket.. his ring. It's as if he just teleported. He went to get up, but pain stung his whole body. As if he teleported.. meaning he still He rubbed his head, and wince all his wounds aswell...

That's when Bilbo heard a knock at the door.

Bilbo froze in his spot, his eyes slowly going over to the door, was that Gandalf? No, it couldn't be, right? Bilbo slowly edged towards the door, like he was stalking a prey, the prey being his own doubt. He made it to the door, and swung it open. "Bilbo! What was that creepy wizard doing at your door, are you alright, did he attack you?, you look terrible!, well, more terrible than usual that is." Bilbo blinked, "Lobelia" Bilbo breathe out, in a low annoyed voice. He then proceeded to slam the door, he has to get ready for tonight. He started with a bath, ad bandaged himself up. He bit a towel, and with a mirror, and needle in hand, he sewed his head wound. BIlbo tried eating, but was only able to eat a small amount. He didn't cook much, just one plate for Dwalin, Bilbo had to make this as similar as possible as last time. Well, until the end of course. He also has to get closer to the dwarves, make them like him if this plan is going to work. He grabbed an old antique pocket knife, and shoved it in his pocket, and then he put Sting in his sword holder, and hung it on his belt. He was going to be ready. After a few hours of stressing, and rumaging around for useful items, night fell, and he heard what he knew, was Dwalin knocking at the door. On his way to the door he realized he forgot to cover the ring. He quickly cut holes trough the fingers of old wool gloves, leaving just enough cloth to cover the ring, and put them on.

He rushed to the door, and swung it open. "Dwalin, at your service." He heard in a proud, and husky voice. "Uh, Bilbo, at yours." Bilbo then stepped aside, and let Dwalin in. "So where is it?" Dwalin asked. "Uh- where is what?" Bilbo asked, trying to sound confused. "Well, the food!" And with that, he walked to the dining room. Everything happened the same as last time, he tried to sound as naggy as possible, and realized how easy going, and relaxed he became while on the adventure. Not by much, but alot less of an old nag. Then the door knocked for the last time. Bilbo's heart sank. The last time he saw Thorin, he was crying over his dead body. Would he be able to do this? He sure hoped so. The more his heart raced, the more his eyes got blurry, he rubbed his eyes, and walked to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, his eyes were yellow, he almsot screamed, until he covered his mouth. He rubbed his eyes once more, and when he opened them, his eyes were fine.

"Bilbo, come meet Thorin!" He heard Gandalf say in a happy tone. "Coming," Bilbo said, the obvious tint of worry in his voice. He walked up to Thorin, and titled his head, examining his, as Thorin was doing the same to him. "So this is the hobbit." Thorin said, ovious amusement in his voice. Bilbo looked up at him, and smirked, giving a devious smile. Torin blinked, taken aback. "He certianly seems to be burgalar material. So tell me hobbit, axe or sword?" Bilbo smirked, "I prefer swords, and what do you prefer?" Bilbo lifted his eyebrows, and THorin stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I think axes are a great choice, but heavy and slow you down, so I'd say swords." Oh, that type of sword. "Bilbo laughed, watching Thorin's face turn red. "I'm joking, but I do prefer my sword over any other weapon, finding a weapon for a hobbit can be hard." "Ah, I bet." Thorin replied.

Bilbo signed the contract, and everyone cheered, thats when Bilbo joined them for drinks. Bilbo cracked a few jokes, and riddles, laughed with them, and beat them in a drinking competition. Poro dwarves had no chance against a hobbit. Bilbo did congratulate Thorin for making it as far as he did. So far, they were getting along great. Bilbo headed out to smoke his pipe. He sat on his bench, he missed this old bench. He lit a match, He stared into the fire, for some reason the small flame mesmerized him. Bilbo slowly reached for it with his other hand, just when he was about to touch it, the door opening snapped him out of his trance. He lit his pipe, trying to look calm. He then turned his head to see who went to join him. It was Thorin.

"What an interesting night." Thorin stated, sitting beside Bilbo, the bench was big enough for two people, but Thorin was larger than a hobbit, so his arm was against Bilbo's Bilbo's cheeks lit up. "U-uh yeah, do you want some?" He lifted his pipe up, trying to avoid looking into Thorin's eyes. "I'll pass, I came out here to give you company." BIlbo blinked, looking into Thorin's eyes. They stared at eachother for what felt like ages, Bilbo always got so lost in Thorin's beautiful eyes. Until a vision, of him looking into his eyes, while he was saying his last words appeared. Bilbo looked away quickly, his eyes watering up. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked. Why was he being nice. when Bilbo first met him Thorin was an asshole. "Why are you being so nice to me." Bilbo asked, dread obvious in his voice. "You eyes." BIlbo stopepd once more, then looked up Thorin "W-what?" THorin smiles at Bilbo "They are full of sorrow, they lack hope, I felt sorry, and I know I'm just a grumpy dwarf, but I know what loss feels like. So if I am bothering you with my company, I will leave, I'm sorry." Bilbo grabbed Thorin's arm, as Thorin was about to get up. "W-wait no, please!" Bilbo watched as Thorin looked confused, and sat once more. "You don't bother me at all, I enjoy your company I'm sorry, please don't leave." Bilbo eyes, were still watery, he tried his best to smile at Thorin, who smiled back, and patted Bilbo's back. and with that, they sat together, watching the stars, until they both headed to bed.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
